


Little Princess

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fluff, Sweetness, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel is giving birth to Legolas's child.</p><p>Elvish translations credit goes to: http://www.elfdict.com/translate.php?term=meleth&ajax=false#le</p><p>(They are mostly in Sindarin, except when that dialect didn't have the word I needed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legorieal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorieal/gifts).



Legolas had wanted to be in the room when Tauriel gave birth to his child, but she had said no, making the midwife push the prince out of the room and into the anti-chamber. There he paced, ignoring his father’s prompts to sit down, take a deep breath, and relax.  
“She will be fine, ion-nin. She is strong and determined,” Thranduil tried to comfort his son.  
“But Ada, I should still be in there with her, as you were for emel." (mother)  
“I wasn’t in the room.”  
“What?”  
“I wasn’t in the room when your mother gave birth to you. She would not hear of it. She told me to leave, and not come in until she sent for me,” Thranduil watched his son carefully.  
“Why?”  
“Because ion, when elves have children it is different than when any other race does. It takes longer, and, for our women, the process is more painful, which means that they are stronger to bear it,” Thranduil added quickly, seeing the look of distress on his son’s face. “Come,” he held his hand out to his son, “sit with me.”  
Legolas reluctantly sat down next to his father and was surprised when he felt the older elf’s arm reach around his shoulders, hugging him.  
“Tauriel is strong, she will give birth to a healthy elfling and the three of you will live happily ever after. Or four, or five, should you choose to give me more grandchildren after this …” Thranduil teased.  
They were quiet for a moment, and could hear the grunting and coaching from the other room.  
“Push, Tauriel. Push.”  
“Grrrr-ah”  
“Okay, good. breath. Get ready. Okay, now PUSH!!”  
“I want my husband.”  
Legolas’s ear perked up, and he was on his feet before his father could blink. A girl assisting the midwife came to the door. “My prince, your wife -“ she was cut off by Legolas pushing his way into the room, going directly to his wife’s side.  
“Tauriel, Melamin. I’m here. What can I do for you?” he held her hand and pushed her hair away from her sweaty forehead. (My love)  
“Just stay with me.”  
“I will never leave you,” he sealed his promise with a kiss to her forehead.  
“Push!!”  
Tauriel grunted and screamed as she pushed, gripping her husband’s hand fiercely.  
“I can see it! One more push.”  
“Come on Mela, you’re doing wonderfully.” (Love)  
She pushed again and the sound of crying filled the room. Tauriel fell back against the pillows, breathing heavily.  
“You did wonderfully, Tauriel. Melamin, you are amazing,” Legolas praised her. She smiled up at him briefly before looking at the midwife.  
“Let me see my child.”  
“My Lady, My Prince, allow me to introduce you to your daughter,” the midwife said cheerily, a wide smile gracing her face. “She is healthy, takes after both of you that way,” she placed the tiny baby in her mother’s arms, and the crying calmed down almost immediately.  
“Oh, my child. My little iell,” she cooed. (daughter)  
“What shall we name this little beauty?”  
“You name her.”  
“You want me to name her?”  
“That is what I just said, hervenn.” (husband)  
Legolas smiled down at the two eleths. (Female elves) Nothing would ever be more important to him than them. “Sybella,” he whispered, lightly stroking the tuft of blonde hair that matched his. “My little Sybella.”  
“I like it,” Tauriel smiled up at her husband quickly before her eyes went back to her child. “I love you, Sybella,” she kissed her daughter on the forehead and handed the baby to her father, who held her as though she would break. Legolas cradled his daughter to his chest. Tauriel beamed when she saw Sybella batting at Legolas’s long hair, which was brushing against her arm.  
“And I love both of you, my beautiful ladies,” Legolas kissed Sybella on her small round cheek before leaning to Tauriel chastely on the lips. “Rest, bess-nin, and I will introduce our little princess to her grandfather.” Tauriel nodes in agreement and let her eyes close.  
Legolas walked out to the anti-chamber, where Thranduil was pacing back ad forth. “Ada,” Thranduil’s head snapped in the direction of his son. “Meet your granddaughter, Sybella.”  
“She’s beautiful, Legolas,” he said, striding over to his son. Legolas held her out for Thranduil, who took her gently into his arms. “You, indyo-nin, are going to be spoiled rotten,” he chuckled. (my grandchild)  
After a while it became obvious that Legolas wanted to hold his daughter some more. “No, Legolas.”  
“What?”  
“As the humans say, ‘Possession is nine tenths of the law,’ and seeing as I am holding her, right now she is mine.”  
“Ada!”  
“Fine,” he sighed, and reluctantly handed the sleeping babe over. Thranduil smiled to himself. Was there a better sight than his son holding his own daughter? Surely nothing could be this sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kind of quickly because it was requested a while ago and I didn't want to keep the requester waiting. I apologize for any misspellings, I usually fix those as I reread. Thank you for requesting this, I'm still taking requests because I love writing for you all (with happy endings of course.) I don't own anything. I appreciate all my readers, and every comment/Kudos, so thank you!
> 
> And I don't own anyone/thing - wish I did!


End file.
